The invention relates generally to topical insect repellent or deterrent formulations and, more particularly, to “natural” insect repellent or deterrent formulations which employ essential oils having insect repellent capabilities.
A number of insect repellent and deterrent formulations, particularly for mosquitoes, have previously been developed, including “natural” insect repellents which include essential oils with insect repellent capabilities, as an alternative to chemicals such as the chemical known as DEET (diethyl-m-toluamide). Mosquitoes in particular can transmit a number of serious diseases, such as West Nile virus and encephalitis. Malaria, also transmitted by mosquitoes, remains a public health concern in large parts of the world.
As one example, for several years the inventor herein has marketed an insect repellent under the trademark WHUP-A-BUG®, with a formulation including citronella oil, eucalyptus oil, cedarwood oil, and lemongrass oil in an almond oil base with vitamin E oil as an antioxidant preservative.